


Fate

by hellokatie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellokatie/pseuds/hellokatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Haruhi had found a place to study instead of ending up in the Third Music room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Haruhi Fujioka lived a simple life. She went to school, she studied, and she worked hard to get to where she wanted to be.

Now, where she wanted to be was a quiet place to study. Which, for some reason was nearly possible to find.

In all of the prestigious Ouran Academy, not one library was quiet. They were all filled to the brim, teeming with teenage socialites that were chatting over tea and cakes.

Of course, they had no need to study. Everything they needed was handed to them on a silver platter.

Haruhi wasn't bitter, really. She just figured they needed to open their eyes a bit to see that not everyone had it like that. 

She couldn't deal with the clinking cups and repetitive giggles, so she continued on in trying to find at least some quiet place to study.

Which she did, eventually. Having perseverance did have its perks.

The second music room was completely empty, save for a few couches and various instruments. 

There wasn't anything she could break (heaven forbid, she would probably never pay it off), and so she settled in to one of the couches and set to work. 

Once done studying, she went home, only to realize she had left behind her glasses. Something must have distracted her that day.

No trouble though, she thought, I can just get them tomorrow. 

She went through the motions of waking up early, eating breakfast, and making the walk-bus-train-walk trek to her school. It wasn't really as much of a hassle as you would think, though things change a bit when your vision is partially impaired.

Her dad even offered to come with her, which she of course rejected because Dad you need to sleep I'll be fine don't worry.

Haruhi discovered that day that, despite how inconspicuous you may be on any other day, as soon as something changes everyone notices.

She arrived at school just a tad too late that day, which is the first step for getting noticed. The troublemaking twins in her class heckled her about it, which was unusual because they had never given her the time of day before hand, or even noticed her for that matter. 

She ignored them, of course. No sense in playing along with their little games.

Classes went on, and the two twins went back to their business in playing with the girls in their class, and the rest of her day was as normal as usual.

Only when she went to retrieve her glasses at the end of the day was when things got a bit tricky.

She managed to get lost while trying to find the second music room, and instead ended up in third one, no doubt reading the sign wrong due to her fuzzy vision.

As she entered she was overwhelmed by the scent (and sight) of rose petals, seemingly shot out of a canon though there were none to be found.

As soon as the rose petals left her vision, they were quickly replaced by a pair of vibrant blue (or maybe violet?) eyes. 

She backed up a step or two, into the door.

With dramatic speech and wild gestures, he whisked her around to the various hosts, asking her what style she preferred, and not to worry, just because you are male (it doesn't really matter) it doesn't mean we won't offer services. She was finally able to break free from his grasp, and did a hurried bow, trying to leave. 

Just her luck though, to crash into and break a vase worth 8 million yen that, surprise surprise, was going to be a part of the school auction.

She turned red and made a deep bow and apologized immediately, but, after all, words don't fix broken vases. 

Manual labor does, the one with the glasses said. Pay with your body, he said.

She was going to, after all she did break it (though what kind of school keeps such an expensive vase around, especially with the blonde one with the wild limbs around?) but before it was resolved the dramatic blonde one took a closer look and decided that she was a fixer upper, and that he (did he not actually realize she was a girl? sure, the sweater was baggy, but come on) could be a host in no time.

Then the twins from earlier set to work. Of course, they knew that she was a girl but made no mention of it.

She was styled with a latest short hair fashion (her previously long locks were cut short and sloppily due to a former gum-in-the-hair incident) and she was given a uniform, something she wasn't able to afford before (no doubt added to the debt she now had hanging over her head.)

All was well and good except for the fact that Haruhi still couldn't see, which was really an issue but no one was listening to her and its because of my stupid forgetfulness that I even got into this mess. 

She grumbled quietly to herself about how she still couldn't see, and she figured no one had heard, and the tall stoic host that stood next to her had made no indication that he was listening to her.

That is, until a pair of contacts were delivered to her table.

She sent him a look of thanks, because now she could fully see just what she got involved in.

The first day as a host wasn't too difficult, and the girls seemed to really enjoy her sob story.

The short host (whom she later discovered was actually two years her senior) even shared his cake and Usa-chan with her.

At the end of the day, after all the customers had left, the tall blonde (who she now knew was named Tamaki) found her misplaced student ID and finally figured out that she was a girl.

She honestly didn't care all too much, though it did make her wonder just how thick headed he was. 

Of course, none of this would have happened if she could have just found a library to study in. 

And none of it would have happened if she hadn't forgotten her glasses, or if she wasn't late to school.

Haruhi Fujioka wanted to live a simple life, but it turns out that fate just did not agree.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I wrote! I was bored and I had an idea and yeah~ I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
